Mark Driscoll
Mark Driscoll, played by Blake Hood, was a recurring character in the fourth series of the 90210 franchise. Character Overview Mark was a senior student at West Beverly Hills High, introduced in the season 2 premiere "To Sext or Not to Sext" after meeting with Annie Wilson on the beach. Soon, he became scheming and evil towards the entire Wilson family, blackmailing both Dixon and Harry Wilson after he took a picture of Annie topless. 90210 Season 2 Mark first appears in the season 2 premiere, "To New Beginnings" when he approaches Annie, while she is waiting for a ride home. He invites her to go drink with him and she accepts his invitation. They run into Navid Shirazi, and Mark asks him for the keys to the cabana. Navid gives him the keys and Annie and Mark stumble into the cabana, and reluctantly, Annie gives in to Mark's advances. The next day, Annie bumps into Mark, the guy she hooked up with in the cabana, and he blows her off. As she walks away, he brags to his friends about his night with the principal's daughter. They do not believe him so he pulls out a picture of Annie he took from his phone that night. Naomi Clark gets a hold of his picture. In the second episode Dixon receives a call from Navid at the same time about the sext but Dixon informs him that he and Annie are doing their own things these days. The next day at school, Annie approaches Mark and asks if the sext rumours are true and he confirms them. Annie rips his phone out of his hands and steps on the phone. He tells her though that he is the least of her worries since Naomi has a copy of the photo. The next morning, everyone at school has received the sext of Annie's naked photo. Dixon punches out Mark for taking the picture. Silver goes to comfort her but Annie rejects her friendship when she realises Silver's been on Naomi's side all along. Annie slinks into a classroom to sulk while Teddy Montgomery's interview with the Blaze is on all the school televisions. Annie hears him mention that the strangest thing he'd seen since his return to LA was a half dead homeless man in the road, probably from a hit and run. In the third episode, Annie invites Mark to Teddy's yacht party. In front of Silver, Annie makes Mark tell the story of Naomi stealing his phone. Annie does this in attempts to regain Silver's friendship but disgusted by the drama, Silver gets up and leaves, refusing to speak to anyone. Naomi tells her that while she may have won this little battle, the war is far from over. In the sixth episode, Mark tries to warn Annie about Jasper Herman, saying that he pulled a knife on a fellow student. Annie was very appreciative and tried giving Mark another chance. Annie had a talk with Jasper about not caring what other people thought, but her actions speak otherwise. She still wants to be with Mark. When Mark and Annie are hooking up, he tries to take things to the next level, against Annie's will. Jasper shows up and saves Annie, he tells her that Mark made up the story about bringing a knife to school. Later in the episode, Jasper takes a knife to Mark's car. In the nineteenth episode, Mark shows up at Dixon's poker game with a huge sum of cash. Dixon loses a lot to Mark and gets into debt. He ends up stealing the key to the school from his dad but the security camera catches all of this. In the twenty-second episode, Confessions, Mark blackmails Harry into giving him a better mark on his test, or else he will tell the superintendent how he covered his son, who broke into the school the night of the vandalism. Harry gets fired after he tells the school board what really happened. After the Season 2 finale, Mark no-longer appears on screen. __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Season 2